75th Annual Hunger Games
by lovejoshutcherson
Summary: What if Katniss really was pregnant in Catching Fire? This is story about how she copes in the games. Sorry I suck at summery's and this is my first fan fiction. Hope you enjoy!


What if Katniss really was pregnant in Catching Fire?

I couldn't believe it I am going back into the Hunger Games. But there is one thing that makes this ten times worse. I am pregnant, no one knows apart from me, I haven't even told Peeta. I wonder how he will react, will he happy? But been thrown back into the games is going to make this a lot difficult. I am scared, a lot more scared then the last games. This is time I will have a little person inside me that I will have to protect. I am going to tell Peeta later, he deserves to know. Then we will tell Haymitch.

I go around to Peeta's house he only lives next door. I knock on the door and Peeta answers.

"Hi Katniss" he turn around and takes a seat and I follow.

"Did you see?" instantly he knew what I was talking about.

"Yes and it sucks, I just saw Haymitch he isn't happy. How are you taking it?" he asks.

"Ok I guess. There is something I need to talk to you about though. You need to promise not to freak out though."

He looked worried know and he leant forward.

"I'm pregnant" I said it so quick I am not sure he heard.

"What? How?" he asked I don't think he quite believed it himself.

"You know how" I try and say jokingly.

"How far along?" Peeta asks me.

"About six weeks". I reply looking down.

"But the games! What if something happens, what if you loose it? You can't go back in there." Peeta tells me.

"Looks like I have no choice, I am the only living female victor from twelve. I have to go in no matter what". I see hurt in his eyes.

"Does anyone else know?"

"No, I though we could tell Haymitch next, he will know what to do". I explain to him.

"Ok" he says back. He gets up and sits next to me, he takes my hand in his "Your not alone mind" He places his hand on my stomach. "I will do whatever it takes to make sure the two of you are safe".

I put my arms around him, I could stay in his arms forever, but now we have to go and tell Haymitch.

We arrive at Haymitch's house and go straight in. The smell of alcohol is strong and we find him lying on his sofa with a bottle in his hand and watching tv.

"Ah there you two are, I have been expecting you. I am guessing you saw the announcement. How are you feeling about it?" Haymitch says taking another swig of beer.

"Actually before we go any further there is something we need to talk to you about" we go and sit on a two chairs opposite where Haymitch is sitting.

"Katniss is pregnant". Peeta blurts out. Haymitch looked surprised.

"Oh, well that changes a lot" Haymitch replies.

"I have something else I need to talk to you about too". Peeta says. We sit waiting for Peeta to speak.

"I am going to volunteer for you if you get picked". Peeta said directing it at Haymitch. "I want to go in with Katniss. I don't think I could cope here and not being able to do anything."

"I thought that would be the case" Haymitch added. I didn't quite know how to feel, if Peeta volunteers for the games to protect me and dies, I would feel massive guilt. Haymitch would never be able to go through the games again. He would be gone straight away without a drink in his hand. He will probably end up killing himself. I was speechless.

"What about the baby? Are we going to tell everyone?" Is the only thing I can think of to say.

"Well people will find out sooner or later. Peeta, why don't you announce it in the interviews the night before the games? It might just get you sponsors?" This seemed like a good plan but using our child for sympathy donations seemed wrong.

We didn't stay at Haymitch's house much longer. I was getting tired so I went straight home. Peeta offered to walk me home.

"This is mad". Peeta was the first to break the silence.

"What is?" I asked

"All of this. Going back in, we are even going to be parents".

"What if everything goes wrong? What if none of us make it out alive? What if I have an accident in the games and loose the baby? What if..." I was cut off by Peeta.

"We can't think like that Katniss. We have to stay strong. There is hardly any chance we will both make it out this time. You are better of alive then me, you need to win and I need to go so I can make sure you do". I can feel myself begin to cry, we had stopped walking now.

"But how? I can't be a single mother, I need you Peeta, I can't do it without you".

"Shh" Peeta kisses me and we stand in the streets hand in hand. "Come and stay at mine tonight?" he asks.

* * *

"Of course" I say. We go into Peeta's house and climb into bed, I borrow one of his tops. I lie in Peeta's arms that night and dream about what it would be like having a family, and I like it, I think it is the first night since the games where I haven't had a nightmare.

This is definitely not the end guys, I will be posting more really soon. Probably tomorrow. Hope you liked it, it's my first fan fiction so sorry if it's not the best. Anyway please comment what you think of it and leave ideas for new story's for me. Thank you


End file.
